Inazuma School Days
by Shinobu Imadori
Summary: Desde niños siempre fueron mejores amigos, pero, por multiples razones del destino, fueron separados. Ahora, años después han vuelto ha encontrarse, pero no es todo, no, han encontrado un sentimiento que va mas halla que una simple amistad, acompañado de dudas y secretos. Todo eso, en simples días de escuela, no tan simples para éstos.
1. Chapter 1

**Shin: Se preguntaran por que lo volví a escribir...es que hay algunas cosas que no me convencieron por completo y algunas cositas que se me olvido escribir...muchas cosas cambiaran incluyendo el formato de escritura, pero me gusta mas asi ^^**

**Furunade: Asi que volvera a escribir todos los capitulos**

**Kazuki: Inazuma Days "las entrevistas"(¬¬) se haran en otro fic alterno a este...pero "las entrevistas" seguiran**

**Shin: Espero que les guste este capitulo...Shouko-Marigold gommen...no alcanze a terminar el capitulo IchiRika, pero tranquila en estos dias lo publicare ^^...,Michelle-Guzman gommen a ti tambien pero ya pronto subire el KazeReika asi porfisss espera un poco mas**

**Furunade: aqui el capitulo 1:**

* * *

><p><em>Susurrarme<em>_ un si, di que te quedaras._

_Guarda mi corazón a la espera de tiempos mejores(-Tonya Hurley-Ghost Girl)_

* * *

><p><strong>::::Inazuma School Days::::<strong>

**_POV Hiroto:_**

_Han pasado 10 años desde que deje de verte…No paro de contar los días en que por fin nos volvamos a ver…Ulvida._

_Mi mejor amiga de la infancia con la cual compartí muchas cosas, desde alegría, tristeza, juegos y más. Nunca estuve triste si te tenia a mi lado, pero ahora después de tanto creo que ya perdí la esperanza...nos separamos hace mucho en Sun Garden donde ambos prácticamente fuimos criados. Desde que deje el orfanato no he visto a ninguno de mis grandes amigos como el neurótico de Nagumo o el siempre serio y frio Suzuno…pero a la persona que mas extraño es a ti, Ulvida…_

_La adaptacion a mi nueva vida no fue nada dificil, ademas de que conoci a personas increibles e hice muy buenos amigos, un ejemplo es el capitan del equipo de soccer, Endo Mamoru, el...un gran fan del futbol pero una buena de mis grandes amigos es Kido Yuuto una persona audaz, claculadora y muy inteligente, es un poco sobreprotector con su "pequeña hermana", Otonashi Haruna. Tambien un buen amigo mio es Goenji Shuuya, el puede ser serio, pero es muy amable en especial con su novia Natsumi Raimon._

_Todas estas cosas las agradezco y las quiero...pero hay algo que dejo un gran vació en mi corazón...sentimientos que aun no entiendo...pero aun así solo tengo una cosa que decir...te extraño...Ulvida..._

**_Fin Pov Hiroto._**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad Inazuma, el viento soplaba con un poco de fuerza y el día estaba un poco nublado, se diría que dentro de poco vendría un temporal. Las hojas de los arboles tenían el mas hermoso color y su aroma era cautivador para todo aquel que pasara por ahí. La ciudad Inazuma era pequeña comparada con grandes ciudades como Tokio, pero había algo que en ningún lado había, el encanto de esta ciudad, de las personas, de los lugares, los aromas, el paisaje, las sonrisas de los niños, todo, esta era la ciudad ideal según Hiroto Kiyama.

Preparándose para un día más de preparatoria, aun medio dormido y con las sabanas en la cara Hiroto se disponía a levitarse para no llegar tarde a su clase. Tener que levantarse a tal hora le era una tortura cada día, pero aun así tenía que cumplir con su deber y aun más con su temible hermana mayor acosándolo.

Se levanto de mala gana de su cama y se alisto como era de costumbre. Sus rojos cabellos se movían con gran velocidad mientras corría por las escaleras, procurando no tropezarse claro, y despedirse de su hermana y de su padre, tal y como hacia casi todos los días o sino recibir de nuevo un discurso de su hermana Hitomiko acerca de los buenos modales, lo cual para el era como estar en la cárcel. Todos los días tenia que esperar el autobús escolar y tenia que estar siempre puntual ya que con tan solo un minuto de retraso el autobús lo dejaría botado, retrasado y con un gran aburridor discurso de su hermana mayor acerca de la puntualidad además de una gran carrera hacia su escuela.

Subió al autobús como era siempre, y se sentó en los primeros puestos, después de 2 años sentándose en el mismo asiento se diría que ya estuviera reservado para el. Hiroto Kiyama era un chico muy popular entre las chicas y según muchos, también entre los chicos, hasta tenia su propio club de fans. Los días de San Valentín eran los días mas difíciles para el, recibía un sinnúmero de tarjetas, chocolates,perfumes, muñecos e incluso cartas de chicas confesando su amor, pero no le ponía la suficiente atención para darse cuenta de que lo apreciaban ni siquiera que se fijaban en el.

Sentado mirando hacia la ventana observo algo que lo dejo atónito. Una joven de cabello azul marino con dos mechones de color crema se corría a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria Raimon, por la forma en que corría cualquiera diría que la estaban persiguiendo.

-Acaso esa es…no…debe ser mi imaginación-se dijo a si mismo Hiroto.

-¡vaya tan temprano y hablando solo!-esa voz burlona solo podía ser de una persona: Midorikawa Ryuuji, el inseparable amigo de Hiroto al cual le encantaba burlarse de todos.

- Ah Hola Midorikawa

-Hey! ¿Por qué tan triste? Te noto un poco…raro.

-Midorikawa… ¿Tu no extrañas a nuestros amigos de Sun Garden…?-le pregunto al joven Ryuuji.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a esto- le reprocho Midorikawa.

-Lo se…solo pregunto…acaso no recuerdas a alguien.

-Nunca lo pensé…lo único que recuerdo de Sun Garden era que Hitomiko nos daba helado cada semana…-dijo esto ultimo mientras recordaba aquellas épocas de niñes o fantaseaba de nuevo con la comida.

-No me refiero a eso…me refiero es si extrañas a alguien de haya-le insistió Hiroto.

-No…creo que no… ¿Y tu?

-…creo que…tampoco…-dijo esto ultimo con algo de melancolía.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a su salón. Ambos estaban en último año ansiosos por graduarse, a causa de algunos de sus maestros atemorizantes. Un ejemplo era su temible maestro de Geografía quien parecía disfrutar más de la miseria de sus estudiantes que de sus logros, inspiraba más miedo que respeto, todos sus estudiantes eran como sus perros en entrenamiento, se quedaban quietos apenas llegaba "El amo".

Ya sentado en su silla se disponía a la misma rutina, clase, receso, mas clase, volver a su casa, dormir y al dia siguiente repetir todo, después de dos años con lo mismo ya estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre un poco aburrido. Abrió su maletín y saco un gran libro con el cual fingía leer un poco si la clase se ponía aburrida.

El maestro Kudou entro como siempre al salón 2-A, con su maletín negro como el carbón y una mirada fulminante para sus alumnos.

-Atención jóvenes quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta- Adelante jovencita.

El corazón de Hiroto se detuvo, sintió que salió de su lugar para dar alguna vuelta por el estomago, solo una persona podía causar eso en el.

Entro la misma chica que corria tan deprisa, de cabello color azul marino con mechones blancos y ojos azules intensos.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yagami Reina, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo haciendo una reverencia como lo hacian la mayoria de los nuevos.

-No puede ser es…es…¡ULVIDA!-exclamo el joven Kiyama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pelirrojo se lanza a la chica y la abraza fuertemente haciendo que esta se sonroje y dejando a medio salón impresionado.

-¡¿Hi-Hiroto? ¡¿E-E-Eres Tu?-

* * *

><p><strong>Shin: listooo terminado! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy...para el próximo capitulo<strong>

**Kazuki: UN PEQUEÑO GRAN TESORO!**

**Furunade: esperamos sus reviews...**

**Shin: Y como diría Peter Kurten "quisiera ver la sangre caer por mi cuello con mucho dolor" XD**

**Furunade: ¬¬ buuuuu! esa es la peor analogía que he oído!**

**Shin: TT-TT**

**Furunade: si quieren que halla yaoi en esta historia denle en-**

**Kazuki: NOOO! NADA DE YAOI!**

**Shin: ¬¬U...en primer lugar...no le hagan caso a Furunade, no va a ver yaoi, si ella aparece en su habitación a media noche dispuesta a matarlos...la culpa no sera mia U.U**

**Kazuki: ¬¬U...bueno esto ya no tiene sentido asi que mejor nos despedimos antes de que cierta personita enloquezca otra vez ¬¬**

**Furunade: mmmmnos despedimosss**

**Shin: byeeeeeeeee**


	2. Un pequeño gran tesoro

**Shin: uffffffff porfin termine y para aclarar unas cositas...NO ELIMINE LOS DOCUMENTOS ORIGINALES!...solo les estoy haciendo unos arreglos y cambiando el formato de escritura, de esta forma explico mejor la trama de la historia :D**

**Furunade: La "autora" no se decide por algo... ¬¬**

**Shin: asi es U.U...no se si seguir con "Inazuma Days" el programa de entrevistas, quiero que se concentren mas en la historia como tal y no en las entrevistas...pero a algunas personas les ha gustado...asi que no se =S diganme porfissss...a ver ¿escribo las entrevistas en otro fic alterno a este o las elimino totalmente? diganme porfissss**

**Furunade: En fin...espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un pequeño gran tesoro.<em>**

-¡¿Hi-Hi-Hiroto eres tu?-con la cara mas que roja y un gran impacto, Reina queda totalmente congelada y mas que todo confundida, además de la vergüenza, la posición de ambos era "comprometedora", no la había soltado de sus brazos y cada vez la acercaba mas a el como un imán a un pedazo de metal.

-Hiroto…que bueno verte…pero creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención -le reclamo Ulvida. La soltó al instante percatándose de la reacción de la chica; sabía perfectamente que su maestro no permitiría "escándalos", como el solía llamarles. No es que la preparatoria Inazuma fuera una cárcel como la mayoría de las personas la veían por fuera. Es mas, era un lugar muy relajante, pero desde el "incidente" de la hija de uno de sus maestros más severos, Michiya Kudou, las medidas de disciplina fueron aumentando incluso la distancia entre hombres y mujeres había aumentado.

-Señor Kiyama, sabe usted que estas muestras de afecto no están permitidas en las instalaciones de esta institución y señorita Yagami por favor tome asiento, la clase no ha terminado -ordeno el maestro Kudou.

-Si señor -dijeron ambos para luego irse a sus asientos.

Para Hiroto definitivamente era agradable salir un poco de lo cotidiano y por referirse a lo cotidiano es a encontrarse con su gran amiga, Ulvida.

Acostumbrado a la rutina y a ver a las mismas personas casi todos los días. Las clases comunes y corrientes, claro incluyendo las payasadas de Midorikawa y la insistencia de Endo para conseguir miembros para el club de soccer. Las visitas constantes a MusicSunshine, una pequeña tienda con artículos de música de los grupos mas antiguos además de una ilimitada coleccion de CDs de las mejores bandas como Metallica, The Ramones,The Beatles e incluso de los grupos olvidados como la banda de surf-punk Agent Orange. Ese definitivamente era su lugar preferido en toda la ciudad, es como si fuera una parte de el. Y por ultimo ver a su hermana y a su padre.

Entre los juegos a mitad de clase, los chismes de algunas chicas y los bostezos de las personas más aburridas en ese salón, el era el más animado, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. La presencia de Yagami lo ponía con el mejor humor y mas aun que la vería por el resto del año, sentía gran felicidad cosa que no había sentido desde hacia años; los juegos de niños, las historias de terror que contaba Nagumo para asustar a los niños, las peleas de Ulvida y Midorikawa, las bromas de los chicos… los divertidos momentos de infancia, aquellos hermosos recuerdos volvían a la mente de Hiroto como una película, simplemente feliz…de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos negros observaba la escena como felino por su presa, jugaba con los mechones de su largo cabello y por su mirada cualquiera podría decir que tramaba algo. Sostenía una extraña mirada hacia Kiyama, parecía un gato mirando a su ratón.<p>

-Vaya…el podría ser el indicado…-mordiendo su labio inferior y con sus ojos clavados en el como un halcón.

-¡Ayumi! Veo que no le quitas el ojo de encima a Kiyama… ¿Acaso que planeas?-Le reprocho su fiel súbdita, Kimiko.

-Es una sorpresita-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-…pero primero me tengo que deshacer de alguien-esta ultima parte la dijo con un desprecio profundo

* * *

><p>Luego de clase los tres chicos fueron a la azotea de la preparatoria, un lugar donde nadie los podía ver ni interrumpir, donde los cotilleos de las chicas no se oían, las risas incontrolables de algunos chicos y el tedioso ruido de las multitudes.<p>

-¡Que bueno verte de nuevo Yagami!-le dijo Midorikawa a la peli azul. Con una pequeña mirada perversa le dijo- veo que algunas partes te han crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo provocando gran enojo por parte de Yagami y claro, un buen golpe por parte de esta.

-Auchh….eso dolió…- se quejo Midorikawa mientras recordaba aquel "dolor" que hacia años no sentía.

-¡Eso te mereces y mas! -amenazo Ulvida, de no haber sido porque Hiroto la detuvo, el pobre Ryuuji hubiera muy mal herido por la furia de Reina.

El rostro de Midorikawa tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona, era su marca personal cada vez que tramaba algo, o se preparaba para hacer una broma. Ryuuji Midorikawa era realmente el chico al que llamaban "Payaso de la clase" hacia reír a todo el mundo y constantemente el era el que arruinaba los silencios en clase o la paz en algún lugar. Definitivamente era un chico problemático, una vez casi lo suspenden, fue cuando exploto el laboratorio de química por perder una apuesta.

-Y tu también si que la hiciste hoy, Hiroto-dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa burlona- ¡Realmente fue un espectáculo! No conocía ese lado de ti…-

- N-No se de lo que hablas, yo simplemente la salude-tartamudeo Hiroto.

-Ohh claro la saludas abrazándola, te despides con un beso y luego de cumpleaños se convierte en tu novia-dijo pícaramente esperando ver la reacción de ambos chicos.

- ¡Al menos tengo mas éxito con las chicas que tu!- Se le ocurrió decir a Hiroto esperando que este se callara de una buena vez.

-¿Ah si? ¡NO LO CREO!-grito el peli verde.

- Ohh claro tu debes ser todo un galán- dijo irónicamente Hiroto.

-¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-ohm chicos… ¡estoy aquí! -se quejo Ulvida ante su "increíble" discusión.

-YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU-le dijo a Ryuuji ignorando totalmente a Ulvida-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!- La discusión parecía eterna como un círculo vicioso.

-Me rindo…-exclamo Reina vagamente para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa macabra-…Si ustedes son tan hombres como dicen…-atrayendo la atención del par de idiotas.

-¿Si?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-…Supongo que serán capaces de abrazar a la chica de halla- señalo a una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos negros que estaba sentada en el patio-…¿Verdad?-dijo retando a ambos chicos.

- Ah…bueno,…pues yo-tartamudearon ambos chicos un poco nerviosos.

-…O es que no son hombres- Aquella frase mágica hizo levantar a los dos chicos de golpe y hacer lo que la joven Yagami los reto. Divertida la joven Reina reía desde la azotea, molestar a sus dos amigos era por así decirlo, su actividad favorita.

Sentada en el suela asimilaba algunas cosas, como ¿Por qué Hiroto se abría emocionado tanto por verla?, confundida un poco trato de borrar cualquier mal pensamiento de su cabeza, lo que menos quería ahora era complicarse mas de lo que estaba. –Alguien como EL nunca se fijaría en mi- era la pequeña frase que Ulvida usaba para consolarse y sacarse por un momento a Hiroto de su cabeza.

Pasados unos veinte minutos ambos chicos subieron a la azotea, con una gran marca de una mano cada uno en sus mejillas y para su desgracia una Ulvida gozando de su desgracia.

-¡No te rías!-Le reclamo Midorikawa a la oji azul que aun seguía burlándose de ambos.

-Eso no fue gracioso-se quejo Hiroto-…esa chica tenia fuerza-

Yagami de nuevo había empezado a romper a carcajadas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el aire le hacia falta desde hacia rato, luego de otros veinte minutos de risa por fin se pudo calmar y decirles- Vaya que gran lastima que no traje mi cámara, ¡ESA HABRIA SIDO UNA GRAN FOTO!-dijo imaginándose la escena con gran satisfacción.

-No seas tan mala-le lloriqueo el ojinegro.

-Cuando dejes de ser tan estúpido-

-O sea…nunca-se burlo Hiroto.

-¿Saben? A veces los odio-dijo Midorikawa

-Gracias yo también te quiero-Dijo Ulvida en un tono mimoso.

-…Y yo también te quiero…Ulvida-se le escapo a Hiroto, dejando a Ulvida muy sonrojada y confundida.

-Creo que es mejor que ya regresemos a clases-una sombra apareció en el rostro de la chica eliminando totalmente su increíble sonrojo. Las clases fueron un poco incomodas para los dos, ahora en vez de reírse a carcajadas y mirarse casi cada cinco minutos ambos se evitaban, contacto visual o hablarse, como si estuvieran molestos por algo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y después de una larga jornada de estudio, las clases terminaron. Midorikawa fue el primero en salir pensando en la deliciosa cena que lo esperaba en su casa, en tanto a Hiroto y Ulvida ambos extrañamente se quedaron en el salón de clase.

-Dime Hiroto… ¿Tu…me quieres…?...-le dijo cortante Yagami.

-Veo que aun conservas el broche que te di…-dijo ignorando la pregunta de la chica y admirando el cabello de ella.

-…No evadas el tema…y si aun lo conservo…tu solo me lo diste porque lo encontraste tirado en la calle- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.

El sonrió dulcemente y acaricio uno de los cabellos de la chica.

-¿Quieres saber porque te lo di?-dijo divertido.

-…Si…-

Cerro los ojos recordando un poco su pasado hasta que una expresión nada propia de el se vio en su rostro, la tristeza.

-Ese pequeño broche de color pastel que tienes en tu cabello en este momento era de mi madre-cerro los ojos nuevamente para aferrarse a aquel dulce recuerdo- Antes de que mi familia muriera en un accidente…Mi padre me obsequió su mas valiosa posesión, ese broche, esa es la muestra de amor en mi familia…El se la dio a mi madre cuando le dijo que la amaba…-

-Esto es muy importante para ti…no merezco tenerlo-quitándose el broche que tenia en el cabello y especialmente avergonzada por lo que le estaba diciendo el chico.

Tomo una de sus manos y la besó para luego añadir- Este broche te pertenece a ti….-esto ultimo lo dijo con aire soñador- Ya es hora de que me vaya…hasta luego Reina-chan-Le estampo un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse del lugar y dejar completamente sola a la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin: Espero que les haya gustado...el capi mas arreglado ya que comparado con el anterior...admitamoslo...el capitulo 2 fue algo pobre la primera vez, pero ahora ya lo mejore ^^<strong>

**Furunade: As es...esperamos sus reviews**

Shin: adiosss a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado con este capitulooo :D


End file.
